


【HQ多CP】排球少年的跳箱子（宫城篇及东京篇）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①基本是全员向，带有部分作者私心的CP内容。②可能出现的CP或CP倾向如下乌野：影日、大菅、月山青城：及岩伊达工：青二白鸟泽：天牛、五白枭谷：兔赤音驹：灰夜久、黑研③灵感来自于一条关于山羊跳的微博https://weibo.com/2006455031/FuTNzzFxo山羊跳的姿势大概就是俗称的跳山羊，或者跳箱子，日本的体育课也有类似的项目。具体姿势请参见那条微博的评论或者百度一下。





	【HQ多CP】排球少年的跳箱子（宫城篇及东京篇）

宫城篇

1、乌野篇

如果说有什么比社团活动更让日向开心的，那就是社团活动之前还有一节体育课。  
体育课本来就是他喜欢的课程，想到不久后能和大家一起愉快地打排球就更高兴了。哪怕在下课之后，他的心情也像双脚一样蹦蹦跳跳停不下来。  
而且，他赢过影山的次数，又要加一了。  
他已经换好训练用的衣服也穿好鞋了，影山还在系鞋带。只要现在起跑，今天冲进体育馆的第一人肯定非自己莫属。  
但是……  
不知是有意还是无意，影山蹲下的位置刚好挡住他冲出去的最短路径。  
如果叫那家伙让路，肯定又会摆脸色给我看吧！  
盯着影山弯成弧形的脊背和微微抬起的臀部，日向脑内灵光一闪。  
这分明是体育课上的跳箱子嘛！  
虽然起跑的距离很短，但平时高高在上的二传手大人此时的姿态无比之低，比上课时跳的箱子还低了不少。  
能够凌驾于影山头顶的机会，估计他这辈子也没有几次。  
此时不跳，更待何时！  
早在脑子构思好方案之前，他的身体早已做好准备。  
助跑、加速、起跳，一气呵成。含胸收腹，两只手在影山背部用力一撑，双腿向两侧打开，迅速前伸落地，干净利落地完成飞跃巅峰的壮举。  
或许是他的动作太完美了，摇晃一下抬起头来的影山满脸莫名其妙地瞪着他。  
“日向，nice jump！”  
菅原前辈从杂物堆里翻出一个斑驳的小木牌举起来，上面是慷慨大方的满分十分。  
见到前辈的反馈，影山像头上突然挨揍似地领悟到方才究竟发生了什么，霎时化为杀气四溢的恐怖大魔王。  
“呆子！日向呆子！”  
影山的怒吼简直堪比好莱坞电影的爆炸特效。日向的理智和情感都告诉自己必须赶快逃走，于是拔腿就跑，跑得比任何一次都要快。  
影山毫不犹豫地追在他身后。  
两位少年就这样一前一后奔向远方，完全没注意到脸色黑如锅底忙着系鞋带准备把他们捉拿归案的乌野主将。  
“大地！”  
“怎么了？”  
“你别动，我也要跳！”  
安心与信赖的副主将笑眯眯地对他说，一点都没有煽风点火后的负罪感。  
“别搞事，菅。”  
泽村阴沉着脸说，恶狠狠地差点将鞋带系成死结。  
“虽然也不是没有考虑过旭，但是思前想后还是觉得大地你比较合适啊。你又壮实又沉稳，当箱子最合适了！让我跳一下！”  
菅原从背后搂住泽村的肩膀，泽村根本没法去抓那两个迅速跑远的笨蛋后辈。  
“我必须赶快去抓人，否则影山和日向没准一路跑去仙台！”  
抓住菅原的手腕却没忍心强行甩开，他哭笑不得地说。  
“没关系，反正今天的训练内容里也有长跑，就当他们提前开始好了。何况，哪怕他们一路跑去东京，只要听到排球的声音也会飞快地跑回体育馆啊。”  
得寸进尺的副主将把下巴抵在他肩膀上，语带笑意。  
虽然对那两个笨蛋后辈怒气未消，可他转念一想，觉得菅的说法也颇有道理，脚步自然也停下来了。  
“所以让我跳一下啦，大地！”  
“你都多大岁数了，拿出点前辈的样子，菅！”  
“我也只是比日向他们大两岁而已啊，还很年轻。”  
一连串的变故拖慢了山口的脚步。他小心翼翼地绕开纠缠在一起的两位前辈开始穿鞋，却发现换鞋换到一半的月岛正在智能机屏幕上划着手指。  
弯下的腰、抬起的头，修长的身体轮廓让他想起了在伊豆沼（注：宫城县北部的湿地，是候鸟栖息地，有大量天鹅、大雁等候鸟在此处栖息过冬）优雅游弋的天鹅。虽然觉得突然跳箱子这种举动完全不符合高中生的身份，然而，有那么一瞬间，山口还是被想要这样跳过去的冲动攫住了。  
读小学的时候，他曾经非常害怕跳箱子，因为自己总是失败。尽管月岛常常对胆小的他冷言冷语，但他想练习的时候还是会拿本书在旁边读——一言不发，但山口知道这是朋友对自己最好的陪伴。那时他就幻想过，倘若有朝一日自己能够漂亮地完成跳箱子，说不定月岛会允许自己从他身上跳过去呢。当然，直到小学毕业，幻想也仅仅停留在幻想阶段。  
山口小心翼翼地朝月岛的后背伸出手，在脑内模拟着跳箱子的动作。恰在此时，对方抬起头来，镜片之后的眼睛准确地锁定了他。  
“你想做什么？”  
冷淡的、仿佛嫌弃般的口吻。  
他的指尖距离月岛的背脊只有1cm，再往前一些就能触碰到对方。即使已经认识这么多年，山口依然很容易被好友的诘问弄得额头冒汗。  
“嗯，啊，就是那个……上面有头发，我帮你拿下来。”  
山口急急忙忙抽走落在月岛衣服上的头发，脸涨得通红。  
月岛叹了一口气，无奈似地耸耸肩，说：“今天训练后，你还要加练发球吗？”  
“哎？”  
“如果你不会加练到太晚，我请你吃薯条，庆祝一下。”  
这样说着，月岛头也不回地走出活动室。  
“庆祝？庆祝什么？”  
他手足无措地追出去，忘记自己的鞋带还没系，差点跌到对方背上。  
月岛不情愿地转身扶住他，眉头微蹙道：“庆祝你的智商和常识没有瞬间跌落到小不点和国王陛下的水准。”  
于是，山口再一次意识到，很多时候，他在月岛面前根本没有秘密可言。  
因为他们是如此了解对方。

“让我跳一下嘛！大地！”  
“别闹了！快点出去，我要锁门了！”  
“小气！”

那时影山和日向并不知道，日向起跳的瞬间和他们奔向太阳的身影都被月岛抓拍下来，被阴险的眼镜发到推特上，并附加如下文字。  
小不点：The Fugitive  
国王陛下：君よ、愤怒の河を渉れ

中文意译翻译：  
小不点：亡命天涯  
国王陛下：逐日千里

（注：这里月岛玩的是电影名称梗，日向的是美国电影《亡命天涯》，英文名：The Fugitive，取主角拼命逃脱的意思。影山的是日本电影《追捕》，日文名：君よ、愤怒の河を渉れ，取主角始终追逐真相的意思。）

 

2、青城篇

“小飞雄果然是个笨蛋呀！”  
修长有力的手指在手机屏幕上迅速滑动，及川看到了推特的刷新信息，毫不掩饰自己对北川一的二传手后辈的嘲笑之意。  
“垃圾川。”  
和他一样早早来到训练场的岩泉感到自己的运动鞋有点不对劲，蹲下身子准备重新系一遍鞋带。  
“哼，反正我是不会输给他的。”  
及川自信地说，目光滴溜溜地在岩泉的身子上打转。  
他才不会像小飞雄那样毫无防备！就算是跳箱子，他也要当跳的那个人，而不是被跳的那个人！  
现在的小岩正面对着他，低着头，肯定看不到他在做什么。绕到对方身后说不定还会节外生枝，不如就这样直接跑过去，现在蹲得稳如磐石的小岩肯定猝不及防，自己肯定轻易得手！  
于是及川当机立断冲了过去。  
从起跑到跳起再到双手扶住小岩的背作为支撑都行云流水非常顺利，然而就在他享受着对方身体远超普通高中生的肌肉触感的刹那，世界为之颠覆。  
他的整张脸噗地一声撞到了小岩的屁股。  
某种意义上确实是不折不扣的福利时间，但还没等他开始享受呢，就被对方抓住球衣往后甩过去。力度和距离的掌握非常巧妙，在把他狠狠摔向地面的同时确保臀部肉厚的部位承受第一轮冲击。结果就是，他的屁股被摔得疼得要命，像是腿脚啊手腕啊这种可能影响排球训练的部位倒是完好无损。如此娴熟的技术唯独与他知根知底交往已久的童年好友才能掌握。  
“小岩好过分呀！”  
恰恰在他准备装哭装可怜妄图逃过一劫的时候，足有100吨重的阴影直接砸向他。站在他面前的小岩身高瞬间突破两米，一边逼近一边咔咔咔地活动着手指关节。  
“既然你敢这样做，就说明已经有所觉悟了吧？”

五分钟后

常常踩着点准时到的国见打着呵欠走向体育馆，却发现排球部的部员们都站在门外面，聊天的聊天，看手机的看手机，做热身运动的做热身运动，就是没有人走进门去。而体育馆的隔音设施并不好，能够清晰地听到里面传来仿佛大力扣杀砸向地面的砰砰声。  
“前辈们说先别进去。”  
金田一好心地对他说。  
侧耳倾听片刻，国见大概了解了情况。  
“对了金田一，你老家是寺庙吗？如果要请僧侣送及川成佛能不能给个折扣价。”  
花卷前辈半开玩笑地问。  
“不，我老家虽说在乡下不过做的是温泉旅馆的生意……不对不对，及川前辈不要紧吧？我现在叫急救车来得及吗？”  
听前辈这样一说，性格认真的金田一立刻警惕起来。  
“放心吧，没事的。岩泉不会把及川揍到没法打排球的程度。听里面的情况，再过两三分钟就好，不耽误训练。”  
松川前辈宽慰道。  
和自己的同年级好友不同，从始至终国见就没担心过前辈的人身安全。  
但这样当众打情骂俏真的好吗？  
望着天空飘过的悠悠白云，他百无聊赖地想。

训练结束后，凄凄惨惨的及川在岩泉霸道无情的胁迫下，含泪上推特发了一张图。  
构图很像前一段时间流行的宠物道歉反省图。岩泉手撕了一个橘子箱，把硬纸壳用鞋带挂在及川脖子上。纸上用马克笔歪歪扭扭地写着几个字，“我承诺我再也不乱跳箱子了”。  
很快，及川就收到了来自外校的评论。

菅原：真不错呀。  
及川：你这个幸灾乐祸的回复一点都不飒爽啊飒爽君！  
菅原：嗯？我是真的挺羡慕的，至少你还有机会跳。我们的主将都不让我跳。  
及川：原来是这样啊。  
菅原：其实大地的身材和岩泉比较接近吧，个头不高，身体很健壮，感觉很适合当成跳箱子的对象啊。  
泽村：菅！就算我最近没长高，你也别这样诅咒我啊！万一下次量身高缩水了怎么办！  
及川：也是呢，小岩一直对自己不到180cm耿耿于怀。  
岩泉：垃圾川，明天训练结束后你到体育馆后面等我！我找你算账。  
及川：咦咦咦咦！！！！

 

3、伊达工篇

二口是在青根的手机上看到乌野一年级跳箱子的照片的。  
虽然他心里跃跃欲试，但考虑到自己要努力树立主将的威严，终究没有在训练开始之前尝试跳箱子的计划。等到部员们走得差不多，只剩下他、青根和作并在锻炼菜鸟二传手的时候，伊达工新任主将蠢蠢欲动的作死之心终于化作冲破防波堤的滚滚巨浪。  
抓住青根系鞋带的机会，二口直接从搭档背后跑过去起跳。  
然后他坐到了青根肩膀上。  
然后青根唰地一下站起来了。  
然后不言不语的青根抓着他的腿就这样扛着他往门外走。  
然后无论他怎么求饶认错青根都没有停下来的意思继续向前飞奔。  
伊达工是工科学校，男生多，所以学校设施的尺寸一般比较大。但就算是尺寸再大，也没有三米高的体育馆大门能让上下摞在一起的两面县内最强铁壁安然无恙地通过。忙于说服搭档原谅自己的二口并未及时意识到迎面而来的危机，于是咣地撞到了门上。  
县内首屈一指的铁壁和门的较量，门大获全胜。

当然，伊达工的新任队长也不知道正在休息的大型二传手拿出手机拍下了铁壁挑战大门的感人一幕还把照片传到了推特上，留下了自己好单纯好不做作的感想。  
黄金川真情实感地表示：“天哪！我真是太感动了！今天学长们竖起了一堵高达三米的铁壁！”。并额外附赠好多个感动流泪的表情符号。  
才刚过了几分钟，这条推特就得到了隐退不久的前辈们的热情回应。  
镰先：哈哈哈哈二口你小子活该。  
茂庭：天啊！看上去好痛，二口不要紧吧？  
笹谷：等等看吧，如果二口还有力气骂黄金，应该就没大碍。  
二口：黄金你这个白痴！谁让你把这东西发出来了！  
黄金川：对不起二口前辈！为了表示我的歉意我这就去绕校园跑三十圈！  
二口：混蛋！谁让你去跑圈了快给我删掉！现在！立刻！  
作并：二口前辈，抱歉，黄金川真的去跑圈了，我没能拉住他。  
镰先：哈哈哈哈在这三十圈的时间里你就认命吧二口！  
茂庭：看到大家都很精神我就放心了。

 

4、白鸟泽篇

“哎呀哎呀，小濑濑，别看时装资讯了，快看看推特上更新了什么！乌野那边好像有情况。”  
天童探头探脑地说。  
“都说过别那样叫我了！”  
时尚品味被身边人吐槽过无数遍的濑见不情愿地点开推特，让对方看到了乌野的四眼小子更新的推特。结束训练无所事事的天童立刻兴致盎然地转身大声招呼牛岛。  
“若利君！我也要在你身上跳箱子！你蹲好了别动！”  
大惊失色的白布还没来得及说些什么，牛岛就面不改色地“哦”了一声，然后继续系鞋带。  
天童起跑、跳跃、落地。在白布赶过来阻止之前，一切就结束了。  
牛岛不愧是牛岛，在整个过程中从头顶到后背维持着纹丝不动的稳健姿态。  
“若利君！我成功了！”  
天童得意地挥舞双手喊道。  
牛岛面不改色地“哦”了一声，然后换一只脚系鞋带。  
在白布组织语言想谴责这种危险的行为时，天童跑到了一脸期待的五色身边，使劲拍了拍一年级后辈的肩膀，挤眉弄眼地说：“工，要不要试试啊，这可是你在校期间凌驾于我们超级ACE头顶的唯一机会！”  
这一次，白布终于来得及用目光狠狠凌迟齐刘海的后辈了。  
“你不想活了就去试试啊。”  
白布用宛如白雪公主的后妈皇后加灰姑娘的继母的可怕声线说道。  
五色吓得抖了抖，战战兢兢地说：“不、不用了，谢谢前辈。”  
见五色说不跳了，系完鞋带保持原姿势蹲着的牛岛站了起来，和天童一起走出更衣室。  
“呜哇，好可怕呀，莫非那就是传说中少年漫画的用眼神杀死你吗？”  
天童一边走一边评论白布的眼神，牛岛不置可否。  
“不过工的反应真可爱啊，将来肯定是个妻管严。”  
在日本传说中，觉是一种能够看透人心的妖怪。而天痛觉这个人无愧于他的名字，透过现象看清了某种埋藏极深的本质。  
而在当时，无论是五色本人还是白布本人，绝不会想到有朝一日他们两人会开始交往。

【END】

 

东京篇

尽管东京与宫城之间的距离相当遥远，但互联网几乎抹消了这种差异性。东京的高中生以不输给宫城高中生的速度接收到了推特上的信息，根据各人低头看手机频率的不同，有些人甚至比宫城本地人更早发现月岛更新的内容。

1、枭谷篇

“所以说，我也不能输给我的弟子！”  
训练结束后的活动室，木兔一手挥舞毛巾，一手抓着手机把屏幕亮给队友们看，又蹦又跳地喊。  
“单方面认的弟子么？”  
“算了吧，别人肯定没承认。”  
“木兔都不会累的吗？”  
他的发言只溅起一片稀稀拉拉、有气无力的回应。  
“不管怎样我不能输！你们谁来当箱子让我跳一下！嘿嘿嘿！肯定跳得特别漂亮！”  
木兔昂首挺胸大叫道，信心满满。  
然而，一件完全出乎他意料的事情发生了。不久前还在悠闲地更衣、聊天、吐槽他的队友，竟在一句话的时间内消失得无影无踪。  
像猫头鹰那样大幅度地转动脑袋，他好不容易捕捉到两个身影：依然保持原速度书写社团日志的赤苇，以及刚换好鞋蹑手蹑脚即将溜出门的木叶。  
“喂！给我等一下！”  
如同猛禽捕猎一般，他猛地攥住木叶的肩膀。侧脸望向他的木叶露出一个堪比苦瓜的笑容，吞吞吐吐地说：“抱歉啊，我突然想起家里有点事，所以先走一步……”  
木兔才不管对方解释什么呢，反正被他抓住必须来帮忙。把木叶拽到旁边嘀咕一阵，那家伙终于不情愿地接过他的手机，答应帮他拍照片。既然是Mr. 样样通，摄影技术应该也算马马虎虎吧。毕竟自己那么帅，就算是普普通通的照相水平一定也能拍出名作的！  
抱着胳膊，木兔仿佛已经能够看到上传自己的英姿后得到的无数热情似火的赞美。  
“怎么了，木兔前辈？”  
写完社团日志的赤苇迅速收拾好运动包准备离开，却被他插着腰挡在门口出不去。  
“没事！什么事都没有！”  
既然自己开口这样说了，木兔相信他完美的演技一定能让赤苇放下全部警惕。  
赤苇用怜爱（问题）儿童的目光瞥了他一眼，然后走到门口坐下换鞋。  
听到背后响起冲刺的脚步声，赤苇用了0.1秒分析出起跑的人是木兔，结合刚才的吵闹又用了0.1秒得出木兔要把自己当箱子跳的结论。所以现在摆在他面前的有三个选择。  
选项A：坐好坐稳，木兔前辈成功地跳过去。  
选项B：坐好坐稳，但木兔前辈没能跳过去。  
选项C：迅速躲开，让木兔前辈直接冲出去。  
每个选项占用了他0.1秒的时间去思考后果，最终决定他行动的却是另外一个耗费0.1秒的额外因素，即，训练已经结束，他们很快就要各回各家了。  
于是，经过0.6秒的思考，赤苇果断往左边移动了0.5米，为ACE开辟出一条前进的道路。  
——只可惜在这条道路的尽头，有一位来不及闪开的人形阻碍。  
木兔和木叶不幸撞个正着。赤苇伸出手臂，轻轻巧巧地接住了从半空中掉落的手机。手机是直接被撞飞的，根本没来得及锁屏，还停留在相机的界面。  
他随手点开最近拍摄的照片看，不由得感慨起木叶有战地记者般稳定的心理素质：在撞击即将发生的一秒前，竟然还拍下一张相当清晰的照片。趁着木兔前辈还没来得及回收手机删除丑态，赤苇以超越二次攻的迅捷手法把那张十分夸张的大脸照发到了自己和木兔前辈的LINE私聊窗口，然后掏出自己的手机解锁并保存。  
后来这张照片成为了赤苇的珍宝。无论心情多么滴落，仅仅是看一眼木兔前辈无比奇妙的表情，他总会心情愉快地笑出来。

虽然未能取得记录下自己英姿的照片，但木兔在发推特这方面也不打算认输。没过多久，他就更新了一条带有超大图片的推特。  
他发的文字内容很简单，是“可恶，推特的字号根本没法表达出我的感觉呀呀呀呀！”  
他发的图片内容同样很简单，是在一张巨大的超市特价海报上用马克笔涂得粗粗的黑色文字“赤苇是大笨蛋！！！”  
吃完晚饭之后，枭谷排球部的部员们纷纷来ACE的推特下展示他们之间浓浓的队友之情。

木叶：我才是最无辜的好吗！  
猿杙：来猜猜木兔要多久才能摆脱低落状态？我猜不超过三天。  
小见：三天太多了，我觉得一天足够了。  
赤苇：我认为等木兔前辈吃完饭就忘得差不多了。

最后，赤苇说对了。

2、音驹篇

月岛发出消息的时候，研磨刚好刷新了自己的推特，可他并不是最早看到跳箱子照片的人。  
在下滑等待的瞬间，黑尾问他昨天新发售的游戏好玩不好玩。他侧头回答，思想落入高度期待与实际体验的巨大鸿沟，分神了片刻。  
他的视线离开手机屏幕不过两、三秒，等他回头的时候，目光已经被一个比普通日本人高大许多的背影挡得严严实实的。  
“列夫，你挡住我的视线了。”  
叹了一口气，他低声说。  
“啊啊不好意思研磨前辈！但是这个真的好厉害啊！”  
列夫的声音和他一米九以上的个头一样突出，手指使劲戳向屏幕，研磨甚至怀疑这样戳下去手机没准会被戳出个洞。  
“这是……翔阳？”  
照片上的翔阳以大无畏的精神跳过了乌野的那位比起二传手更像哥斯拉的天才选手。偷偷打量着列夫异国风情的侧脸，研磨感到对方身上自内而外散发出一股似曾相识的气质。  
在某种意义上，翔阳和列夫是一类人。  
移开目光，他想。  
如果用免费恐怖游戏的攻略方式来比喻的话，这两个人都属于那一类……入手“读过就会死的书”的道具之后，不假思索就会点开来看，然后迅速GAME OVER的类型。最糟糕的是肯定忘记了存档，不得不回上一个存档点重新跑很远的路。  
“不过是跳箱子而已，有什么可大惊小怪的？走，训练去了。”  
小黑把列夫从他身边扯开，总算让他松了一口气。  
“不一样啊！这是试炼！试炼！”  
高个子的混血儿兴致勃勃地说。研磨努力让自己显得更加不显眼，完全没有给对方浇凉水的念头。列夫一旦来了干劲就是森林大火的规模，想要将其扑灭只能活活累死自己，最好的办法是尽快逃走。  
“哦？什么试炼？”  
“从排球部最凶残的人身上跳过去的勇气试炼！”  
“最凶残的人吗……那你加油吧，未来的ACE。只要不影响训练就行。”  
假意奉承着单纯的后辈，小黑露出不怀好意的笑容。  
尽管小黑身上同样拥有那种一定要试试使用“读过就会死的书”的道具会怎样的气质，但他的操作绝对和翔阳他们不一样。小黑会先存好档，接着骗列夫去读那本书，等GAME OVER再嘲笑对方一番。  
为什么大家都喜欢去做多余的事情呢？  
研磨再次叹了一口气。  
他蜷起肩膀从两个大个子旁边溜出去，一边往体育馆走，一边浏览游戏情报站更新的内容。没走几步，列夫就呼哧呼哧地往他这边追。  
“研磨前辈！有件事情拜托你！”  
他假装没听见，加快脚步。然而抢先一步抓住他肩膀的人是小黑。  
“先听听可爱的后辈的请求嘛，研磨。”  
听到小黑这装可爱的声音，他就知道肯定没好事。  
简而言之，列夫拜托他拍下自己通过勇气试炼的英姿。他本来想拒绝的，可惜在他开口以前小黑抢先帮他答应下来。  
“你在打什么主意，小黑。”  
等列夫兴高采烈地跑远了，他质问道。  
小黑没有正面回答，而是说：“拍完记得发给我。”  
总而言之，这天的训练和往常一样累人。研磨几乎总是最后一个完成体力训练的人，不过咬紧牙关坚持下来也不难。等自主加练的时间开始，他本能地想要拿着手机走人，却被小黑不留情面地拎回来。  
“嗯，我知道了，还要拍照。”  
“建议你镜头对准列夫。”  
“我不擅长抓拍，所以开连拍好了。”  
“OK。”  
研磨目测了一下自己和夜久与列夫之间的距离，可以算是拍照的黄金距离。夜久正坐在地上喝运动饮料，列夫像只狩猎中的狮子一样轻手轻脚地走到夜久正后方十米左右的位置，随即起跑。  
接下来的一幕幕都是研磨通过手机的拍照界面看到的。  
列夫冲刺到一半左右的时候，不远处的芝山问了夜久什么，夜久转头回答，刚好看见从身后逼近的列夫。  
夜久顿时像根弹簧似地跳起来，挽起袖子怒气冲冲朝列夫发起反冲锋。  
看到夜久攥着拳头朝自己冲过来，列夫想都没想便采取抱头蹲防的姿势。  
局面霎时逆转，夜久跑动的速度不减反增，双手先后撑到列夫的后背，唰地完成一个侧手翻，轻巧落地，动作犹如自己最擅长的接球一样干净漂亮。  
大概就在这时，小黑笑到花枝乱颤的头发开始入镜了。  
漂亮地完成跳箱子动作的夜久抬头挺胸，一副志得意满的模样，说：“你觉得怎么样？是不是很厉害？”  
列夫小心翼翼地松开手抬起头，直率答道：“没想到夜久前辈明明那么小，居然那么沉！”  
然后，宛如Street Fighter的格斗场面一直持续到他手机容量爆满为止。  
用小黑的话说，就是：“后来，再也没有人见到过灰羽列夫。”  
“我还活着啊，黑尾前辈！”  
“列夫！你给我直起腰站好！别跑！”

这天晚上，黑尾发了一条推特，图片特别挑选了夜久在列夫身上完成侧手翻和夜久暴打列夫的精彩照片。  
文字内容是：PETO音驹善待列夫组织严重抗议这种残酷虐待列夫的行为。你知道吗？如果今天不阻止鬼前辈在可爱后辈的身上侧手翻，明天他说不定就要在可爱后辈身上练习托马斯回旋了。  
然而，从回复来看，这条推特似乎并未能够成功激起众人善待列夫的热情。  
西谷：卫辅前辈好帅！  
日向：真的！侧手翻好帅！我也想试试！  
影山：你是呆子吗！  
西谷：翔阳，我们去拜托旭前辈吧！他一定会答应的！  
日向：哦哦哦，真的可以吗？那我们一起去吧西谷前辈！  
影山：呆子！日向呆子！  
菅原：影山这是想邀请日向在自己身上练习托马斯回旋吗？在争当箱子方面激起了与旭的对抗意识？  
夜久：托马斯回旋踢好像不错呢。  
列夫：黑尾前辈好过分！我查了一下，这个PETA根本是奇怪的组织吧！

为什么大家都喜欢去做多余的事情呢？  
研磨一边刷推特一边叹息，关掉手机之后很快就睡着了。

【END】

欢迎加入PETO亚洲善待列夫组织，请您慷慨解囊，为列夫点蜡。


End file.
